


【星昴】以父之名-08

by Amber1122



Series: 【星昴】以父之名 [8]
Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber1122/pseuds/Amber1122
Summary: 这章是主线章～有牙晓出场www
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Series: 【星昴】以父之名 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614355
Kudos: 11





	【星昴】以父之名-08

**Author's Note:**

> 这章是主线章～有牙晓出场www

【08】

这一个周过的着实有些漫长，差点忘记周天的心理医生。星史郎本来是说要陪他一起，但是因为有洙川死亡的案子被绊住了。  
其实只是每周的惯例而已，并没有特殊到这次需要他特地拨时间陪自己去。  
昴流虽然不喜欢那个叫做庚的女人，但也并没有多少排斥，毕竟那是星史郎为他请的心理医生。  
  
他在最近的地铁站下车，步行穿过远离市区的小路。  
他跟正在收拾花园的山村太太打了招呼，帮准备粉刷墙壁的铃木先生搬了梯子，最后，停在这片小别墅区的最深处一座门前。  
  
金色铁门的名牌上标了主人的名字“庚”，他按下门铃。  
  
片刻之后有人穿过小花园走出来，却并不是一贯热衷于黑色长裙的女人，而是一个陌生的男人。一身纯白的长衫，头发看起来久未打理懒懒的蹭在脖颈处，他走起来悄无声息，像幽灵一样。  
  
“玖月牙晓。”幽灵伸出手，“皇先生，我等你很久了。”  
昴流戒备的看着眼前的人，他不认识这个人。  
他确信自己没看错名牌，现在的状况是，庚小姐的房子里出现了擅闯者，而这个擅闯者看起来还认识自己。  
“不用紧张。”玖月似乎知道他在想什么，“我只是请庚小姐小睡一会儿，这样她就不会打扰到我们的谈话了。”  
“小睡一会儿？”  
“是的，我对此很擅长。”玖月似乎是想笑一下，但他好像不太习惯做表情，所以看起来也只是嘴角抽动而已，“我是个催眠师。”  
“你认识我？”他依旧没理玖月伸出的手，“我从没见过你。”  
“我见过你，”玖月收回手，耐心的解释，“虽然是小时候的你，也只是远远的看过，但很难忘记。”  
昴流对这个答案并不满意，他自认为自己的长相并不具备让人过目不忘的特质，而且他跟小时候可以说是天差地别了。  
“好吧，”玖月摇摇头，为他的固执感到为难，“我无法忘记的是北都。”  
无法不对这个名字作出反应，“你认识北都？”他皱眉，姐姐从未提起过这个人。  
“我爱她，是她给我活下去的勇气。”玖月闭眼，仿佛在回忆一些很久以前的事，许久之后才继续说道，“至于还能认出你……照照镜子吧，你们一模一样。”  
  
他们在庚的会客厅坐下，玖月就像自己是这里的主人一般给他倒了咖啡。  
“你找我是为什么？”昴流礼貌的接过咖啡，却并无意品尝。  
“你姐姐生前拜托过我一些事情。”玖月拿出一张照片推到对方面前。  
那是一张年代久远的照片，画面已经泛黄，边角也皱巴巴的，看起来它的收藏着经常摸它。少女在鬼屋前做出一个鬼脸，笑容仿佛可以溢出画面外，那是他唯一的姐姐。  
“我为她拍下这张照片，是在孤儿院旁边游乐场的鬼屋，那是我们最后一次见面，”玖月继续说，“她请求我帮助你。”  
“帮助我？”昴流姑且相信了这个人，但他并不认为自己需要帮助，除非玖月能直接告诉他射穿北都心脏的那颗子弹是谁射出的。  
“是的。”玖月点点头，“但是我一直找不到你的消息，是樱冢禁锢了你。直到最近的一个学术研讨会，我见到了庚，你在她的分享案例里。虽然做了匿名处理，但很显然就是你，我很确定。”  
“学术研讨会？”是什么样的学术研讨会会拿他做案例，昴流感觉潜意识里有什么东西在阻止自己继续追问下去。  
“关于催眠的，”玖月从手机里调出一堆模糊的画面，示意他看，“所有材料禁止带出会场，我只能模糊的拍了一点。”  
昴流眯着眼仔细分辨上面的文字，虽然看不太清，还是可以了解个大概，这是一个非常完美的通过催眠洗脑改变记忆的案例。  
“既然你说星史郎禁锢了我，能让你无论如何都查不到，”昴流从模糊的画面上移开视线，“庚小姐又为什么能把我的案例分享出去呢？”所有材料都会在他们会诊结束之后被销毁才对。  
“关于这个，”玖月摇摇头，“庚有个姐姐叫丁，丁姬是这个行业里最顶尖的人，庚一直想超过她。我想，你应该是她最成功的案例了。”所以才会冒死把资料在那个男人眼皮底下拷出来。  
  
停下来。  
有个声音在心里这样说。  
他直觉继续深究下去会发生什么不可挽回的事，但是从山顶滚落的石头一旦开始滚动，不碰触到地面是不会停下的。  
  
无法停止。  
他已经不可能停下来。  
  
“你对北都的最大记忆是什么？”催眠师对着正在做自我斗争的青年抛出最尖锐的一个问题。  
毫无疑问是他姐姐的死，虽然她一直很照顾自己，关于她的任何事只要想起来都是甜的，但刻在记忆深处的还是她染血的身体在自己眼前倒下。  
“枪杀。”他听到自己这样说。  
“枪杀？原来是这里……”牙晓那张毫无表情的脸上终于出现不一样的神情，他犹豫了一下，最终还是说出事实，“北都她……死于心脏衰竭。”  
  
熟悉的头疼袭来，昴流抱着脑袋趴在桌子上。  
他姐姐在他面前倒下的影像是如此真实，枪声穿过时光仿若还会在耳边再次响起。  
  
通过玖月的口中，他得知了另一个跟自己根深蒂固的记忆完全不一样的‘真相’。  
孤儿院关闭确实是因为一场枪击案，当时死了很多人，警方最后以黑帮械斗结案的，但是北都却不是那个时候死的。  
“北都在那之前就已经不行了。”玖月说，“她已经住在医院很久了，不可能那个时候回去孤儿院的。”  
“我记得很清楚，”昴流觉得现在自己说出‘记得’这个词就好像是在讽刺，“北都身体一直不好。”  
“错了。北都很健康，身体出问题的……”玖月盯着他那双祖母绿的眸子，“是你。”  
  
一直一直都活在谎言里吗？  
那个男人亲手编织的谎言。  
  
“我仔细分析过你的案例，你的记忆里混淆了北都的记忆，用熟人的经历来催眠是比较保险的办法，而且庚很擅长这个。”  
“我……”昴流想说点什么，但又因为大脑的混乱无法组织语言。  
“这些年她一直在加固你的催眠。”  
“我无法相信……”现在告诉他这些都是假的，那他以前的日子活的不都像个笑话一样吗？  
“你的催眠十分深，就算知道记忆是假的这个事实也依旧无法解开。”为了让普通人能更形象的理解，催眠师打了个比方，“真相就好像被锁在箱子里，无法打开是因为缺少了钥匙。”  
“钥匙？”  
“对，通常是跟某个关键人或者关键词有关。”   
  
——  
  
告别玖月牙晓之后，他去了城郊的墓园。北都的笑脸让冰冷的墓碑看起来也多了点温度。  
距离上次来看望姐姐过了多久呢？他感觉自己对于时间的感知也已经不太正常。  
“北都，今天我见到了牙晓，他一直带着你的照片。”  
“北都，他说他爱你。我忍不住想，如果你还活着，是不是也到了结婚生子的年纪了呢？”  
  
“北都，我感觉自己的记忆出现了问题，人真的能在由谎言构筑的世界里获得幸福吗？”  
  
职业扫墓人在墓地间清扫，对方路过自己身边的时候，昴流拦住他。  
“请问，这里一直是空着的吗？”他从以前就很奇怪了，北都墓地旁边的地方这么多年一直空着，在墓地资源越来越紧张的当下，未免太浪费。  
“那里啊，”扫墓人把清扫工具放下，“老早就有人买下来了。你说现在的人，年纪轻轻就开始考虑后事了。”这位扫墓人显然已经对生死离别见过太多，话语里也毫不留情，“人这一辈子真是活着死了都不能省心啊。”  
昴流礼貌的对他鞠躬，并感谢他清洗了姐姐的墓碑。  
  
从墓园出来，他想他有必要去见一下那个人了，有洙川介绍给自己的人。  
麒饲游人。  
  
他拨通了那个号码。

tbc.

*洗脑催眠能不能达到这种效果我不知道，这里就设定能。  
*北都说的帮忙是让他去修改昴流的记忆，但星史郎没用牙晓，所以牙晓其实理解错了sad

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，喜欢的话请留个kudo和评论吧，那是我坚持下去的动力(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))  
> ps，有人来跟我一起讨论剧情嘛=3=


End file.
